


It's Warm in Here

by yellowleather



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Clothing, M/M, bundled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather





	It's Warm in Here

This would be their third trip to the planets surface. This cold, windy, rainy, horrible planet. Janeway had been talking with the council members for days and they were close to a trade agreement.

Harry huffed out a breath as the shuttlecraft rocked and shifted violently. He gripped at his seat while Tom concentrated on landing the shuttle. He hated the cold. He didn’t particularly like shuttlecrafts. And he really hated overly crowded, small spaces. _Why did I agree to play errand boy?_ He tugged at the thick wool scarf wrapped around his neck.

The shuttle touched ground, jolting it’s passengers.

“Hot damn. I’m gettin’ pretty good at this.” Tom’s cocky smile landed on Harry.

_Ah. That’s why I agreed to come._

“At least no one ended up with a concussion this time.” Janeway replied. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood, zipping up her plush, oversized coat. “I’d like you two to stay here this time. The Issyrian don’t seem to like men much. It might be best if I deal with them until it’s time to pick up the supplies.”

“You’re the boss.” Tom saluted and pressed a few buttons, opening the back hatch to let Janeway exit.

Harry braced himself for the freezing cold that seeped in as the door slowly opened. The scarf scratched his skin as he hid his lips and nose from the frigid air. Tom shook his head at him.

“I’ve never seen someone so afraid of getting a little chilly.”

“I’m not afraid. I just don’t like it.” Harry’s voice had an edge to it that only the cold brought out. “What’s wrong with staying warm?” He tugged at the coat covering his torso.

“Having trouble crossing your arms?” The blond joked.

Harry pursed his lips but didn’t respond. He stood and paced through the small shuttle, waiting for Janeway’s hail.

“Close the door, it’s freezing in here.”

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed mockingly. He slowly reached for the button to close and pretended to be too weak to press the button.

“Oh no, Harry. The button’s stuck. I can’t...I can’t close it.” He pawed at the control station. “I guess we’ll just have to freeze.”

Harry furrowed his brow and stalked over to the controls. He reached over Tom and smashed his hand down on the button, shutting the door. Tom took the opportunity to pull at Harry’s arm and yank him into the blonde man’s lap.

“Ever wanted to sit in the pilot’s seat?” Tom wiggled his eyebrows and played with the scarf around Harry’s neck.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “That is by far your worst pickup line to date.”

“It got you thinking of something other than the cold though, didn’t it?” Tom wrapped his arms around the thick layers covering Harry and snickered. “Did you seriously think you were going to need all of this?”

Harry sat up straight in Tom’s lap. “I happen to be very comfortable now that the door is closed.”

Tom moved his hands to cradle Harry’s head and pulled him down into a soft kiss. The wool scarf scratched at his chin and he pulled back. The pilot unravelled the scarf and tossed it behind him before returning to their kiss. He hummed into Harry’s mouth. When he pulled away a second time, Tom unzipped Harry’s thick coat and hooked a finger in the collar of Harry’s shirts, counting the layers.

“How long do you think Janeway’s gonna be?” Tom asked. A wicked grin spread across his face.

“Not long enough for what you’re thinking.” Harry stood, but only long enough to straddle Tom’s lap and sit facing the blond.

Tom pouted. “Yeah, by the time it would take me to get through all four layers, we could be back in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“Don’t be a jerk.” Harry laughed and held Tom’s hands in his own. “You know I hate being cold.”

“Well, I can help you with that.” Tom released his hands and rested them on Harry’s hips. He leaned forward and pressed Harry’s mouth to his own. Harry started grinding his hips into Tom and moaned.

Tom tightened his grip on Harry’s hips and broke their kiss, breathing heavily.

“We really shouldn’t do this. Janeway could be back any minute.” Harry continued to grind.

“You’re right. We should stop.” Tom agreed as he slowly finished unzipping Harry’s coat.

He popped the zipper loose and slid his hands around Harry’s waist, then back up to his shoulders to slide the coat to the floor. The chair squeaked as Harry fell into Tom, kissing the pilot’s neck. Tom’s fingers traced the cable knit shirt down to Harry’s waistband and cupped his ass. He squeezed, making Harry moan and grind into him.

Tom moved his hands to the front of Harry’s pants and began unbuttoning them. Harry gripped the chair on either side of Tom’s head and kissed him hard. The blond reached into Harry’s pants, only to be stopped by another layer. He pulled back, resting his head on the back of the chair.

“Two pairs of pants? Are you serious?”

Harry shrugged and reached down to unbutton the second pair, never taking his eyes from Tom’s. Harry blew out a breath and pulled at the heavy sweater.

“Getting a little warm?” Tom grasped the ribbing of the sweater and pulled at it playfully.

“Maybe four shirts was a bit excessive.” Harry agreed before stripping the knit fabric in one clean move.

As he moved back in to suck on Tom’s earlobe, his combadge chirped.

* _Janeway to Ensign Kim. We’re ready to load the shuttle_.*

Harry’s eyes went wide and he struggled to untangle himself from Tom’s embrace.

“Shit!” He swore while Tom giggled.

* _Janeway to Ensign Kim. Do you copy?*_  The combadge called impatiently.

Harry quickly buttoned his pants pulled his sweater back over his head. Tom shook his head and picked up Harry’s coat. He tapped the combadge and replied, “Copy that. We’ll be out in just a moment.” in his best Harry impression.

* _Mr. Paris?*_  Janeway asked.

Before Tom could respond, Harry snatched the combadge, glaring at Tom and punched the button to open the hatch. He pulled on his coat zipped it to his neck, smiling as he and Tom bounded out of the shuttle.


End file.
